Jim Logan
Jim Logan was a Jedi of the Jedi Order. Normal timeline Early Life James's life was a happy simple, and pampered childhood on Nalek where his father ruled as a Jedi-loving Democracy. When Jim reached his 12 birthday, Master Yoda from the Republic came and took him to Corusant, to the Jedi Temple to begin his training. Within five years he would become a Jedi Master. Due to his Nalek traits, and deciding his age, he "restarted" as a 15 year old in the Temple where he would meet Grace. Within two years they had a strong relationship, where they would stay away from intimacy from fear of being discovered and explelled from the Jedi order. One day after being made a formal Jedi Master, he met and spent the night with Grace in his dorm room, to which his 3P0 droid sent her clothes and lightsaber to her dorm room. The following morning he was dispacthced to Kamino, and was made to lend her some robes and a blaster until she got to her dorm. A month and a half later, when he returned to Kamino, he was greeted happily by Grace, whom revleaed she was pregnant for the past two months with Jim's child who was born while Jim was away. Jim named the child "Kitty Rosa Logan". A month later, Obi Wan Kenobi married Jim and Grace on Corusant. Alternate Timeline Early Life ‎Good and Evil, Dark and Light, they are merely a point of view, blured by insanity, and charity, we must clear the fog of insanity to see the dark path~ Jim Logan on his views of the Dark Side and Light Side Training, and The Clone Wars In Jim's early years, he lived on his homeworld, Nalek, where he was a prince. There he knew of his Force sensitivity but only wanted to be a soldier, rather than a Jedi. When Jim was 6, a little green creature came to his homeworld, and took him to Coruscant for Jedi Training. There, Jim made friends with Ahsoka Tano, a Force Sensative Clone, Chase Morris and a human male Luke Hetashock. Jim was an excellent duelist and Force wielder, and for an unknown reasons, he knew many techniques of the Jedi and the ''Sith. Although this deeply angered his fellow trainees. Jim was accepted into Padawanship, a month after coming to the Temple. Jim would then get a master in the form of Marie Antoanite. Within a year, Jim became a Jedi Knight, and at the age of 12(and by the time of the Battle of Geonosis) Jim had already trained an apprentice, in the form of Chase Morris. Days after the Battle of Geonosis, he was promoted to the rank 'Jedi Master'.Jim spent most of the time during the Clone Wars at the Jedi Temple, helping other masters train the younger Jedi. Jim would also command a squad called "''The Dark Legion" a squad of heavily trained Clone Troopers, who were led by Clone Commander Victor. Jim trained him with a Lightsaber to improve his ability to lead the squad. Jim would be apart of several early battles in the clone wars, and although he didn't actively participate in several large battles such as The Battle of Darthomir, Jim did witness it from his cruiser The Wolverine. Member of the High Jedi Council Apprentices Jim would meet Luke Hetashock during his time at the Temple, and found he had turned to the Dark Side, but Jim instead of fighting, like Luke wanted, he only calmed him down and turned him in to the High Council. In 20 BBY, Jim was on the High Jedi Council, but Jim, not being a person who could sit around for an hour listening to someone talk, gave up his seat, but stated "Keep it warm, I might come back". Jim would return to regain his seat weeks later. For the remainder of the war, Jim lead The Dark Legion ''through many victories. In November 21 BBY(2011) Jim took on another two apprentices named Calo Plasmaborer and Figrin Primewalker, these two would be quick learners, achieving Knight, level power in only a matter of weeks. The Plaguious Watches After losing his leg and eye in battle, Jim attended a meeting for the High Jedi council, after Master Yoda noticed Jim mourning over his lost leg and eye, Yoda offered Jim a chance to take a technology being created by the CIS on Mustafar(which was created by Palpatine), Jim accepted and after fighting through waves upon waves of Droids, Jim had came upon a room, which a single watch, Jim went to touch it, it attacked to his right arm, and with a surge of light, which eliminated the room, Jim awoke to see his power in the Force increased tens of thousands fold, being able to recreate his leg and eye. Jim would return to the Council to see that the watch wouldn't be able to come off, but Jim claimed to only use it in time of need, Yoda would state that it would be impossible as the watch was a powerful link to the Force, and since it was on Jim, and he constantly used the force, he would be always using it. Jim dubbed the watch '''The Plaugious Watch'. Jim would announce a three-week vacation to create a personal Clone Army with the watch, as he would be put into a hibernation state and would create 1,000,000 Clones along with armor, blasters and such. By the end of the hibernation and vacation he would create 1,200,000 Clones and 10 Star Destroyers for the Republic. Jim would station 2 hundred thousand Clones in Jim's secret base on Umbarra. Gallery Clone Wars Pic4.jpg 453px-Clone Wars Pic 1.2.jpg|Jim perfered twin Darksabers over normal lightsabers. New Picture3.jpg|Jim performing a front flip Clone Wars Pic5.jpg|Jim landing before killing a battle droid. Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Jedi Knights Category:Generals